Foxtrot
by livxuponxhope
Summary: Wesker has always been known for his stoic features and cold personality, but when Chris gets to know him on a more personal level, things get a little heated up and Chris realizes that Wesker is actually very delicate. Chris/Wesker & Wesker/Chris
1. Miracle Man

**Foxtrot**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Resident Evil and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Humor, Yaoi, Slash, Lemon, M/M, Violence, Language, Blood, Fluff, etc.

**Pairing(s):** Chris x Wesker & Wesker x Chris...Maybe others....

**Spoilers: **If you haven't played Resident Evil 5, there are spoilers.

**A/N: **Well I figured that poor Mr. Redfield must be pretty sick of being the uke. So I decided to make a story chopped full of Chris/Wesker AND Wesker/Chris.

**Summary: **Wesker has always been known for his stoic features and cold personality, but when Chris gets to know him on a more personal level, things get a little heated up and Chris realizes that Wesker is actually very delicate.

* * *

Finally.

It was all over.

After years of dealing with his evil plans and creations, Albert Wesker was finally dead.

Time passed and instead of picking up where things had left off between Jill and me, I found myself having to start over. And by starting over, we both realized that our feelings for each other weren't what we had thought they were. So I was single and living on my own.

Life was peaceful and honestly quite boring. I knew that I should have been doing flips because Wesker was dead, but without him, there was nothing else to hunt down and eliminate. The BSAA had taken care of Tricell quickly; stopping the pharmaceutical company before it even had a chance to create anything. That left me and the other members of the BSAA with nothing to do. That was until I saw something interesting on the news.

It was ten at night and the news had come on with a special report. A man had been found inside an active volcano in Africa, severely injured, yet miraculously alive. He was being called "a miracle" because somehow, even though he was basically burnt to a crisp, his body was healing. He had apparently been found by a group of natives and the natives claimed that when they found him, he had been in several pieces and his body somehow put itself back together.

The volcano mentioned happened to be the same volcano that Sheva, Josh, Jill and I had defeated Wesker in. No human could ever put themselves back together or even survive being burnt like the man on the news was. No human. Well Wesker wasn't human. I sat there in shock as realization sunk in. The only logical explanation was that somehow Albert Wesker was able to survive.

The reporter said that he had been transported to a hospital in Denver, Colorado where a doctor who specialized in cases similar to that of the "miracle man" worked. My eyes widened. I lived in Denver. Without thinking or bothering to turn off my television, I ran out of my house and drove over to Denver General Hospital. There were around four hospitals in Denver, so I was relieved when I pulled up to Denver General and saw camera crews outside.

I parked my car and asked the nurse at the front desk where I could find Wesker. I told her I was the closest thing to family he had and that I could help identify him, so she had a doctor escort me to Wesker's room. When I saw Wesker, I began to immediately question my decision to come see him. The truth was I had no idea why I even wanted to see him. Maybe I just couldn't believe that he had survived until I had seen him with my own eyes…

Regardless, I took a seat next to Wesker and began telling doctors all I could without leaking out any information about what Wesker was really like. I didn't want to tell them about his virus and his cold personality or about the fact that several weeks ago; he had tried to destroy the human race.

After they finished asking me questions, they left me alone with my "old friend". I stared at Wesker, amazed that even though he was burnt all over, you could still tell it was him. What I thought was really fascinating was the fact that you could see his skin healing. In some areas there were actual blotches of ivory skin.

His room was quite and it was kind of cool to being in the same room as him and to not have him taunt me or try to kill me. I was surprised to find myself at ease and relaxed. I was actually considering dosing off when he moved. It was a very subtle motion, easily missed by the untrained eye. His finger twitched and I saw his body shift slightly. My heart began to race. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Why is it called "Foxtrot"? Well originally this was going to be a 4 chapter fanfiction called "F.U.C.K." and the Chapters were going to be "Foxtrot", "Uniform", "Charlie" and "Kilo". Yes, it was going to be based off of the song by the Bloodhound Gang. However, after reviewing the plot of this story, I thought it needed more than 4 chapters. I also figured that Chris and Wesker's relationship was going to be slow and then quick, just like the steps in a Foxtrot. Slow-slow-quick-quick. And thus the title was born.


	2. Let's Make A Deal

**Foxtrot**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Resident Evil and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s):**Yaoi, Slash, Lemon, M/M, Violence, Language, Blood, Fluff, etc.

**Pairing(s):** Chris x Wesker & Wesker x Chris

**Spoilers: **If you haven't played Resident Evil 5, there are spoilers.

**A/N: **Well I figured that poor Mr. Redfield must be pretty sick of being the uke. So I decided to make a story chopped full of Chris/Wesker AND Wesker/Chris.

**Summary: **Wesker has always been known for his stoic features and cold personality, but when Chris gets to know him on a more personal level, things get a little heated up and Chris realizes that Wesker is actually very delicate.

* * *

I braced myself for either a loud scream of pain, or some sort of attack that would probably force me to check myself into the hospital. But I was pleasantly surprised when neither occurred. I looked at Wesker and noticed that he was staring right at me, his reddish gold cat eyes glaring daggers.

That look in his eyes clearly said, "What the hell are you doing here?" I laughed slightly which I could tell pissed him off even more. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"You know they're saying you're a miracle man. The doctors can't figure out how you survived and how you're body is healing itself," I figured it was okay to start with that. He gave me a look that demanded that I answer him and so I quickly finished, "I had to see for myself that you were actually alive. And well, here you are."

He didn't seem too satisfied with my response, but the look in his eyes told me that he'd lost interest in the subject. I shifted awkwardly in my chair as he continued to stare at me. He was starting to kind of freak me out.

"Look I know you can't talk because you're burnt and all…And I know that I'm probably the last person you want to see," he coughed at that bit, "but that doesn't mean you have to glare at me. It's annoying."

Apparently my discomfort made him feel a little better because I could've sworn that what was left of his mouth seemed to form a smirk. I furrowed my brow at him and he tried to widen his eyes as if saying "What did I do?"

We sat there just staring at each other for quite some time. His eyes were telling me to fuck off and mine were telling him I would if I could, but we both knew I couldn't leave. Wesker needed company of some kind and some form of kindness, whether he wanted to admit it or not. And I was just too damn stubborn to go. That and I really enjoyed pissing off my ex-captain.

After what seemed like hours, a doctor came in and told me that visiting hours were over and that I could return tomorrow to see "Albert Warner". Wesker managed to glare at me when his name was mentioned. He must've figured out that I changed his last name when the doctors asked me to identify him. I gave him a sheepish grin and waved as I grabbed my jacket and headed toward the door. What happened next shocked not only me, but the doctor too.

"Until tomorrow then..." A raspy voice said from behind me, "Chris…" I shuddered as he spat out my name. I turned to look at him and offered him another wave as my response. He coughed in annoyance and I rolled my eyes and left.

Tomorrow came too damn soon. When I woke up, I had decided that I wouldn't go see Wesker and that I would let him rot away in that hospital bed. But as the day went on, I felt sort of guilty, so I headed back to Denver General. What I saw when I entered the lobby almost gave me a heart attack.

There was Wekser standing by the check-in counter with two crutches to support his weight. He spotted me and motioned me over with a tilt of his head. With my mouth hanging open in shock, I walked over to him.

"Good day, Christopher," he said with a faint grin. I was speechless, within twelve hours or so, he was able to stand, walk, and talk. Not only that, but he was acting like he had a heart.

"Uh hey," I replied as he began to walk over to a chair by the gift shop, and I followed. Once he sat down he looked at me and glared. I frowned a tad.

"What was with that little act over there?" I questioned as he shifted a little to make himself more comfortable.

"The nurses and doctors in this damn facility don't believe that you and I are actually close," he stated. I caught on quick.

"So they won't let you leave unless you go home to family…And I said I was the closest thing to family you had…So…"

"So naturally I have to pretend to like you so I can get the hell out of here," he finished. I nodded. Typical Wesker, only considered about himself.

"Chris," he began, his still mostly burnt body shifting which was a clear sign that he was not comfortable talking to me about whatever he was planning to. I narrowed my eyes slightly. This wasn't good. Wesker was never uncomfortable talking about anything. He could be talking about how a baboon would go about mating with a manatee and he'd feel perfectly content. So whatever he was about to say was going to be bad.

"Christopher…I have a favor to ask of you," he said in almost a whisper.

"And why would I do anything for you?"

"I know perfectly well that I am in no position to ask this of you…" he continued, clearly trying to just say what he needed to say.

"Damn right! You almost killed Jill and Sheva! And you tried to kill me! Why the hell should I help you?"

"Can you pretend to be my friend?" he finished leaving me in utter shock. In most cases I probably would've been mad at him for ignoring what I was saying, but I never expected him to ask me something like this.

"What? Why?"

"You already know. I can only leave if I go home to family or someone as close as family."

"Yeah? Well what makes you think I'd help you?"

"The fact that a long time ago you used to enjoy helping me," he stated with his normal stoic expression. He got me there. Way back when he was my captain, I used to jump at the chance to help him out. It made me feel important and special. But most of all, it made me feel needed and wanted.

"Times have changed Wesker. You and I are different people now."

"That is nothing but the truth, Chris. And times have changed yet again. You thought I was dead and I thought I'd never have to see your face again. Yet here we both are. Surely that means something to some softy like you," he said with a faint smirk. Damn. He got me there. And I was pissed because he was right. There must've been a reason that he lived and that he was brought here and I felt compelled to help him. Why else would we be sitting across from each other right now?

"What's in it for me?" I asked as I looked at Wesker again. His eyes widened slightly.

"So there is a selfish side to you, Chris? How fascinating…You're prize in this deal is that you get to keep a close eye on me. Which means that you'd know everything I'm up to," he replied in an almost mocking tone. I pouted as he smirked. Being with Wesker all day would be torture…But he was right. I'd endure dealing with him if it meant that I could keep an eye on him.

With a sigh I offered my hand to the now only half burnt man. He raised an eyebrow at me. With a slight groan I said, "Deal." Wesker's smirk came back again as he took my hand firmly in his own and shook it. Once he let go, I automatically knew that I was going to regret that.

"Well then Christopher," he said, "let's go show those doctors exactly how close we are."

* * *

Oh yes we would all **LOVE** to see how close you two are. XD


	3. Get Off

**Foxtrot**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Resident Evil and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Slash, Lemon, M/M, Violence, Language, Blood, Fluff, etc.

**Pairing(s):** Chris x Wesker & Wesker x Chris

**Spoilers: **If you haven't played Resident Evil 5, there are spoilers.

**A/N: **Well I figured that poor Mr. Redfield must be pretty sick of being the uke. So I decided to make a story chopped full of Chris/Wesker AND Wesker/Chris.

**Summary: **Wesker has always been known for his stoic features and cold personality, but when Chris gets to know him on a more personal level, things get a little heated up and Chris realizes that Wesker is actually very delicate.

* * *

"Well then Christopher," he said, "let's go show those doctors exactly how close we are."

* * *

The next day had to be a clear sign that the end of the world was upon us. I went to the hospital to see Wesker yet again by the front desk, using his crutches as support. I gulped down my nerves and let out a deep breath. It was show time.

I walked right up to Wesker with a goofy grin planted on my face. He turned to me, pretending to look slightly surprised, and I waved. He managed to grin at me, and then we both stole a glance at the nurse behind the desk. She hadn't seen our performance. Damn. Before anyone noticed that I had arrived, I quickly left the lobby and then walked back in. Wesker was talking to the nurse behind the desk in an attempt to keep her attention focused on our next act.

I waved and called out, "Hey Al! Looks like you're feeling better!" "Al" managed not to cringe at the nickname and instead turned to me and called back, "Yeah well it's easier to heal up when I can laugh at your sorry ass."

I chuckled as I reached the desk and then replied, "Well that's what friends are for."

Wesker tilted his head and asked, "They're there to make you heal up faster?"

I shook my head, "No. They're there to provide sorry asses that you can laugh at." We both laughed at that one.

I was absolutely terrified. This was going along smoothly, just like we had hoped. But the fact that we were so good at this sort of freaked me out. The nurse seemed to buy it though because she said, "I wish I had a friendship as strong as the one between you two."

The nurse boosted our confidence and so our performance improved as the day went on. Several people commented on how we should feel lucky to have such a strong friendship. And every time we received a compliment, Wesker and I would look at each other and quickly glare at one another, as a reminder of how we both really felt.

It seemed to take forever for visiting hours to be over. My coat was thrown across a chair by Wesker's bed, and Wesker had just laid down. So I wanted to walk across the room to get my coat, but Wesker kept talking about how he'd prefer if I stayed on the side I was on. I honestly didn't care what he thought. I sat on the edge of Wesker's bed and looked at my jacket.

He was clearly mad that I had decided to sit on his bed because he was glaring daggers at me again. I didn't care. I reached across of Wesker to try and get my jacket, but that didn't work. So I kneeled on the bed, which made Wesker even angrier. Then I attempted to lean over again. When I finally grabbed my jacket, I lost my balance and fell onto Wesker.

Wesker wasn't going to be happy. I shook my head slightly as I moved my arms to get myself in a good position to lift myself up. I looked up and that's when I realized the position we were currently in.

Our noses were a mere inch apart. I could feel his slow and steady breaths against my lips, which were almost touching mine. One of his hands was on my chest and the other was gently touching my thigh.

Wesker's doctor barged into the room to inform me that I had to go. My heart froze. I could only imagine what he must've been thinking as he looked at us. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment when the doctor said, "Ah. So you're together. Well that explains few things." The doctor left us to "finish our good nights" and I wanted to just die right there.

It was then that I remembered that a comment like that could get me killed by the man I was supposedly with. I gulped slightly as I looked up into Wesker's eyes. I expected to find hatred and death threats in his gaze, so I was shocked when I saw humor.

"Christopher," he began, his lips slightly grazing mine.

"Yeah?" I asked in return, afraid of the odd sensation that was coursing through my body.

"Get off," he finished. I immediately jumped to my feet. I mumbled a good night and headed to the door. As I walked away I heard him say, "Until tomorrow then, Chris."

* * *

It's sort of short, but it's good right? I promise you that there will be blood and language and lemon eventually. I'm just going for that gradual build. Remember a foxtrot is slow-slow-quick-quick XD


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Foxtrot**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Resident Evil and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Slash, Lemon, M/M, Violence, Language, Blood, Fluff, etc.

**Pairing(s):** Chris x Wesker & Wesker x Chris

**Spoilers: **If you haven't played Resident Evil 5, there are spoilers.

**A/N: **Well I figured that poor Mr. Redfield must be pretty sick of being the uke. So I decided to make a story chopped full of Chris/Wesker AND Wesker/Chris.

**Summary: **Wesker has always been known for his stoic features and cold personality, but when Chris gets to know him on a more personal level, things get a little heated up and Chris realizes that Wesker is actually very delicate.

* * *

Fear not! Chapter 5 will contain the beginning of a sexy moment. And in chapter 6, the pants are coming off kiddies ;)

* * *

I was afraid to go into the hospital the next day, but I went anyways. I wasn't surprised when I saw Wesker in the lobby again. He saw me and waved. At first I was shocked, but then I remembered our agreement. I grinned as I walked up to him.

"So, can you leave yet?" I asked.

Wesker sighed as he replied, "Yes. But on one condition."

"That condition being that you have to go home to family?"

"Well yes. But the doctors want a weekly report from the family I'm staying with until next year."

"Why?"

"They want to know how I'm doing. After all, they do think I'm a miracle man," Wesker stated as he leaned on one crutch. One crutch? Yesterday he had two crutches.

"What happened to your other crutch?" I aksed.

"I don't need it anymore. I'll need one crutch for a while though." I nodded. He was infected, so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by his healing ability. There was a silence between us that made us both uncomfortable.

"Chris," he said softly. I looked at him and noticed that his face was completely healed. Huh. It made me sort of wish that I had that kind of power.

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that the new condition means I have to stay with you for a year don't you?" Shit. I hadn't thought of that when he told me what the doctors had ordered. I groaned and he smiled at my agony. I hate that man. I hated him so much.

"Ah shit! Whatever let's just get the hell out of here before I leave your sorry ass in here forever," I growled as I led him to my car. He looked at it and gave a "hmph".

"What's that for?" I questioned as I opened the passenger door for him.

"I just never expected you to drive a Crystal Black Pearl, 2009 Honda Element," he stated as I helped him get on his seat. I was slightly stunned.

"How do you know so much about my car?"

"Because I used to drive the same exact color and model before I got a Grigio Metallic, 2010 Accura RDX. And then I got rid of that when I got my Lamborghini Murcielago LP640." I was stunned again. Not only had Wesker owned a RDX, a car I'd love to get if I wasn't so attached to my Element, but he currently owned a Lamborghini. I sighed and buckled Wesker in then slammed the door shut. Damn him and his nice cars.

I got in my own seat and then we drove off. The entire way to my apartment, Wesker didn't say a word, except for the occasional comment on my driving abilities. It sort of creeped me out.

When we finally made it to my apartment, I noticed that Wesker looked exhausted. I shrugged it off for the moment and opened the door for him. He stepped in and as I walked in I noticed that his eyes had widened slightly.

"Well this is my home sweet home," I said as I shut the door and locked it. Wesker didn't say anything, he just kept looking at the room we were standing in.

"Uh…Wesker?" I asked. He shook his head slightly and looked at me. There was a strange look on his face that I couldn't make out.

"Yes Chris?" he responded, his voice full of that distain he had for me. I rolled my eyes. He was back to normal.

"Are you alright? You were spacing out there for a moment."

"I will admit that I was slightly shocked that your apartment is so…appealing." I was caught off guard by that one.

"So you like it?"

"Yes Christopher. I like it." I grinned and he frowned at me. I shrugged and then decided to give him a quick tour. So I led him to the kitchen and the bathroom and the office. Then I showed him where he'd being staying.

"And where will you be Chris?" he asked as I led him back to the living room.

"In my room," I answered as he began to hobble off toward the one room I hadn't shown him. He opened the door and I immediately sprinted to him to shut it. He blocked me and walked into my room.

"Wesker get out!" I demanded as he limped around the room, looking at all of my stuff. He stopped once he reached my nightstand. I froze as he picked up the picture that was on it and held it up to look at it.

After a deafening silence passed, Wesker placed the framed image back down. He looked at me, a faint smile on his face and said, "You really are too kind for your own good, Chris."

I just stared at him. What was I supposed to say? I sighed and shifted my weight onto my left leg. Wesker made his way over to me and got right in my face. I froze again. What the hell was he doing?

He smirked and then walked past me. I was confused but I didn't let that show. I looked at the nightstand and smiled slightly. That picture was one taken of Jill, Wesker, Barry and I back when we all worked for S.T.A.R.S. But what made it special was that that picture is the only one in existence that shows Wesker smiling. Not smiling an evil or twisted smile, or some forced grin, but a genuine smile. I shook my head as I closed my door and then looked for Wesker.

I found him sleeping on his bed. I had been right, he was tired. I chuckled as I closed his door and then proceeded to the living room. It had been an interesting day to say the least. And somehow I now had Albert Wesker, the man I loathed with all of my being, living with me.

* * *

Oh goodness! I can't wait to upload chapter 5! :D


	5. Stimulus

**Foxtrot**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Resident Evil and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Slash, Lemon, M/M, Violence, Language, Blood, Fluff, etc.

**Pairing(s):** Chris x Wesker & Wesker x Chris

**Spoilers: **If you haven't played Resident Evil 5, there are spoilers.

**A/N: **Well I figured that poor Mr. Redfield must be pretty sick of being the uke. So I decided to make a story chopped full of Chris/Wesker AND Wesker/Chris.

**Summary: **Wesker has always been known for his stoic features and cold personality, but when Chris gets to know him on a more personal level, things get a little heated up and Chris realizes that Wesker is actually very delicate.

* * *

This is the start of a beautiful lemon...which will be in the next chapter. :D

* * *

Three months passed and Wesker and I had discovered that living together wasn't as difficult or torturous as we had both expected. In fact, it was almost enjoyable. Almost.

Wesker liked to wake up, take a shower, and then eat breakfast. I liked to do the same. I usually woke up after Wesker, so that gave him plenty of time to start his routine before I was even awake. Some mornings one of us would make breakfast for the both of us, but usually we just ate together in silence.

I found out that Wesker had a huge soft spot for dogs. I asked him why he mutated the dogs back in Kijuju and he said that he had never intended for any dogs to be harmed and that the mutant dogs were a result of one of the zombies. I was surprised, but then again living with Wesker had one surprise after the other.

The biggest surprise though was the fact that I was developing feelings for my enemy. At first I figured I admired him like I would a friend, but then I realized that it was much more than that. Much more.

I was in love with Wesker.

I was in _love_ with _Wesker_.

I was shocked when I realized the truth. I had no desire to be attracted to the man. None whatsoever. But there was something about him that just lured me in. It pissed me off, so much so that one day I went up to him and punched him in the face. He bled and then kicked me in return. We fought like that for a while until we both got hungry and decided that it was time for dinner.

Why did I have to be attracted to Wesker, of all people? The week after I realized how I really felt about the almost fully-healed blonde, I refused to talk to him. He was furious about that so we fought again. There was blood all over the furniture and walls, but we didn't care. We had gotten our anger out.

I figured that the best way to approach my situation was to hide in entirely. When people asked how I felt about living with Wesker, I would simply say, "He's growing on me." I never talked about my feelings.

But keeping a secret, especially a big secret like mine, was challenging. Jill was pissed off when she found out that Wesker was staying in my apartment, but she cooled off quickly. However, if she knew about my current dilemma, she'd probably never recover.

That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was that I had started fantasizing about Wesker. I would imagine him smiling for me or something sweet like that. But then the fantasies became more explicit. I would think of the sound he'd make if he slammed into me or the feeling of his hot breath against my skin.

I groaned as I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I turned and saw Wesker standing behind me. He didn't look pleased.

"What're you doing Chris?" he asked as I rubbed my head. He still treated me like dirt, but I didn't mind. In fact, I thought his brutality was _extremely _sexy.

"Sorry. I was spacing out. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I was retiring for the evening," he stated as I yawned slightly and stretched my arms.

"Alright. I'm gonna hit the hay too. Night Wesker." Wesker nodded and went into his room. I smiled slightly, he wasn't too temperamental tonight. I yawned again and went to bed. Before drifting off to sleep, I thought about how I was supposed to endure living with Wesker now that I wanted to be with him. I growled in annoyance and fell asleep.

"Ugh! Ah! Wes-Wesker!" I moaned as he continued to tease my throbbing member with his tongue. I was so close to my climax that it hurt. And Wesker, he just kept teasing me with that skilled mouth of his.

"Chriiiissss," he growled in response as he licked the tip and then deep throated me. I practically howled as I was engulfed in that heat. After a few more ministrations from his tongue, I orgasmed into his awaiting mouth. He swallowed my seed and then licked his lips so slowly that it caused me to have an erection all over again.

"Oh Chriiss," he purred. I snapped and pinned him to the bed, wasting no time in devouring his mouth with my own. He had a mischievous look on his face as he laced his fingers in my hair and brought my mouth down to his again. I was going to enjoy this…

My eyes shot open as I sat up, breathing heavily. My heart was racing and I felt a sharp pain in my groin. I looked down and frowned at the sight. Yup. I had an erection. I groaned in annoyance as I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom.

Usually when I have a hard-on I either take a cold shower or masturbate while taking a warm shower. And as long as there is no stimulus to keep my penis erect, my methods work. However, when I walked into my restroom and saw a Wesker in my shower, I knew that my methods wouldn't work. A stark naked Wesker was definitely a stimulus.

* * *

I think if any horny person, male or female, walked into their bathroom and saw Wesker taking a shower, they'd be even more turned on. XD

Oh god! I want to write that "Things are really getting interesting eh Chris?" in here. things are **_definitely_** getting interesting. *drool*


	6. Next Time Your Ass Is Mine

**Foxtrot**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Resident Evil and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Slash, Lemon, M/M, Violence, Language, Blood, Fluff, etc.

**Pairing(s):** Chris x Wesker & Wesker x Chris

**Spoilers: **If you haven't played Resident Evil 5, there are spoilers.

**A/N: **Well I figured that poor Mr. Redfield must be pretty sick of being the uke. So I decided to make a story chopped full of Chris/Wesker AND Wesker/Chris.

**Summary: **Wesker has always been known for his stoic features and cold personality, but when Chris gets to know him on a more personal level, things get a little heated up and Chris realizes that Wesker is actually very delicate.

* * *

_"Ugh! Ah! Wes-Wesker!" I moaned as he continued to tease my throbbing member with his tongue. I was so close to my climax that it hurt. And Wesker, he just kept teasing me with that skilled mouth of his._

_"Chriiiissss," he growled in response as he licked the tip and then deep throated me. I practically howled as I was engulfed in that heat. After a few more ministrations from his tongue, I orgasmed into his awaiting mouth. He swallowed my seed and then licked his lips so slowly that it caused me to have an erection all over again._

_"Oh Chriiss," he purred. I snapped and pinned him to the bed, wasting no time in devouring his mouth with my own. He had a mischievous look on his face as he laced his fingers in my hair and brought my mouth down to his again. I was going to enjoy this…_

_My eyes shot open as I sat up, breathing heavily. My heart was racing and I felt a sharp pain in my groin. I looked down and frowned at the sight. Yup. I had an erection. I groaned in annoyance as I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom._

_Usually when I have a hard-on I either take a cold shower or masturbate while taking a warm shower. And as long as there is no stimulus to keep my penis erect, my methods work. However, when I walked into my restroom and saw Wesker in my shower, I knew that my methods wouldn't work. A stark naked Wesker was definitely a stimulus._

* * *

My heart was pounding. I was frozen in place; I didn't know what to do. I mentally scorned myself; I should've turned and left already. Yet I couldn't stop staring at the naked form in my shower. My brain was feeding me the classic lines such as, "Just get out of here." My cock was shouting, "Fuck him like there is no tomorrow." My cock had a more solid argument.

Wesker still hadn't noticed me which meant that I had an advantage. I had the element of surprise. I took one last look at him before engaging in the plan I had just invented. His eyes were closed and he was massaging his scalp. He flinched once showing he was still in pain due to the amount of injuries he was recovering from. I felt a quick tinge of guilt course through me. When I was done, he'd be lucky if he could even stand.

After removing all of my clothes, I crept to the shower and silently slid the glass door open. Wesker shuttered due to the sudden rush of cold air. I grinned; this was going to be interesting. His back was turned to me, his eyes still closed. I stepped into the shower and slid the door shut behind me. Wesker stopped his actions for a brief moment; he could sense that something wasn't quite right.

He turned toward me, eyes still closed, sniffing the air. Was he attempting to smell if there was an intruder? Before he could react I seized the opportunity at hand. I leaned up and pressed my lips firmly to his. His eyes shot open upon the contact and he immediately tried to shove me away. I gripped his shoulders tightly and he gasped as a shot of pain from the hold ran through his body. I darted my tongue into his mouth before he could say anything. He bit the intruding organ and I reluctantly broke the kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" he bellowed out, his eyes narrowing. I could feel the rage emitting from him, but I didn't care.

"Fulfilling my desires…and _needs_," I replied with a smirk as Wesker looked down and realized exactly what I was planning to do.

"I won't allow you to do this," he stated, a scowl placed on his face.

"Frankly, the way I see it, you really don't have a choice," I said as I moved one hand to his member and started pumping it. He gasped and moaned then quickly grit his teeth in an attempt to suppress the noises aching to come out. He may not have wanted me to have sex with him, but he couldn't stop his body's natural reactions to certain stimuli.

With the hand I still had on his shoulder, I shoved him against the cold tile wall. He grunted at the pain and the sudden strange sensation of being against a cold surface. I moved my mouth to his neck and sucked on the exposed flesh. He squirmed in attempt to get out of my grip but due to the fact that I still had a firm hold on his penis it ended up being futile. I trailed kisses down his muscular torso down to the base of his now erect member. As I dragged my tongue to the tip his pleads turned into husky moans. I could help but smirk against him. Wesker could easily kill me if he wanted to, but in his current condition, and due to the fact that I was sucking on his cock, he stood no chance against me.

I continued to lap at his manhood as I mercilessly shoved two fingers into his entrance. He screamed and clawed me as I continued to probe him. Whatever pleasure he was feeling was replaced with anger and discomfort as he began to fight against me again. I used my free hand to shove him against the wall again disorienting him slightly.

After several more moments of stretching him out I couldn't hold out any longer. I removed my fingers, which Wesker didn't complain about, and aligned my dick to his entrance. I buried myself to the hilt in one swift thrust. He screamed but I ignored his pain and pulled almost all of the way out before slamming back in. I continued this process until I heard Wesker cry out in pleasure instead of pain. I stopped for a moment and stared at the pissed off blond.

"Ugh…Do that again…" he mumbled. I grinned and hit that spot again. His body shook in arousal.

With a smirk planted on my face I made sure to hit that spot every time and I made sure to increase the strength a d speed of my thrusts. Wesker moaned and gasped with every push, it was wonderful. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax so I quickened my thrusts. Wesker pleaded for release so I grabbed his cock and yanked it in unison with my movements.

He was a wreck of sweat and sexual noises. It was so fucking sexy. With another yank he orgasmed into my hand screaming my name as he came. His muscles clenched down on my aroused cock and I emptied my seed into his delicious ass, groaning out something that sounded similar to "Albert".

We were both panting and sweating. I pulled out of Wesker, reluctantly, and brought my gaze up to meet his. He wasn't glaring, but he didn't look too happy. I could care less; that had been fucking amazing. There was a silence between us which was beginning to unnerve me. That's when he smacked me across the face. I felt blood begin to drip from my nose. Well that proved he was still pissed.

"Chris…" he said, "This will never be mentioned or repeated." It was an order, not a request. I was bummed. I would've liked an encore. I nodded to show him I understood. He looked down and noticed all of the semen on our chests.

"Well then…Since this scenario is entirely _your_ fault, you should be the one to clean this up." I was startled. Having me clean us up involved touching Wesker more which he had made clear was never to happen again. I grabbed the bar of soap and ran it over Wesker's sculpted figure. He remained as still as a statue as I rinsed off the evidence off what we had done.

When I was done I put the soap down and turned to leave the shower. I felt a hand grab my arm and I looked over my shoulder at Wesker. He had an eyebrow raised and I faced him, a questioning expression on my face.

"I told you to clean up this mess. Aren't you forgetting one spot?" My eyes widened slightly as I realized exactly what he meant. Did that mean he had _enjoyed_ our sex? I grinned and pinned Wesker to the wall.

"I thought there wasn't going to be a repeat performance?" I teased as I moved my fingers into his still loose ass.

"There won't be," he replied as he allowed me to clean out his insides. I titled my head slightly as his infamous smirk formed on his lovely lips. His lips were a mere inch from my ear as he whispered a statement that sent shivers down my spine. \

"Next time, your ass is mine."

* * *

**A/N: **God that was so difficult to write because I kept drooling at the thoughts going through my head as I typed this out. I hope you all like this. I don't think it was too short. Anyways there will be more yaoi, but a little later probably. :D


	7. I Was In Deep Shit

**Foxtrot**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Resident Evil and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Slash, Lemon, M/M, Violence, Language, Blood, Fluff, etc.

**Pairing(s):** Chris x Wesker & Wesker x Chris

**Spoilers: **If you haven't played Resident Evil 5, there are spoilers.

**A/N: **Well I figured that poor Mr. Redfield must be pretty sick of being the uke. So I decided to make a story chopped full of Chris/Wesker AND Wesker/Chris.

**Summary: **Wesker has always been known for his stoic features and cold personality, but when Chris gets to know him on a more personal level, things get a little heated up and Chris realizes that Wesker is actually very delicate.

* * *

_I grinned and pinned Wesker to the wall. _

_"I thought there wasn't going to be a repeat performance?" I teased as I moved my fingers into his still loose ass._

_"There won't be," he replied as he allowed me to clean out his insides. I titled my head slightly as his infamous smirk formed on his lovely lips. His lips were a mere inch from my ear as he whispered a statement that sent shivers down my spine. _

_"Next time, your ass is mine."_

* * *

I was in deep shit.

There was no other way to say it.

Not only had I fallen for my sworn enemy, and slept with him, but I now had to attempt to persuade my sister from coming over to visit me. I had told Jill that Wesker was living with me. I had told Sheva, Josh, and even Leon…I never told Claire.

All of them were pissed when they found out, but they learned to accept it. Hell, Leon came over and chilled with us on more than one occasion. However, Claire was an entirely different story. She wouldn't be as cool with it as everyone else was. She'd be beyond pissed. And an angry Claire is one that people should avoid at all costs.

"Chris! I'm coming over whether you like it or not!" she shouted before she hung up on me. Shit. Shit! SHIT!

"You look a tad bit stressed, Christopher," Wesker teased as he entered the kitchen, "Something bothering you?"

"Like you care?"

"You're right, I don't." He gave me that "but I'll listen to you" look of his as he sat down with a mug of coffee.

"It's Claire…" I began.

"Ah. So the little sister finally makes her first appearance in the crazy soap opera of Chris' life."

"Yeah," I said, "She wants to come visit to check up on me."

"Well that is quite the dilemma," he stated, "Perhaps I can leave for a few days while she comes to visit…" It wasn't a suggestion, it was a request. Wesker wanted a taste of freedom. I couldn't blame him. He had been cooped up in my apartment for months. Maybe I could let him out…

"I don't know Wesker…I don't think it's a good idea."

"Don't you trust me Chris?"

"Is that a serious question?"

"That hurts, Christopher. That really hurts," he said not bothering to hide his sarcasm. The look he was giving me was so sexy. I just wanted to jump him and fuck him. I stood up and walked over to him. He raised an eyebrow as I placed my hands on his shoulders. I had learned that I couldn't take me time when it came to kissing Wesker because he would figure out my plan and then avoid me. So I yanked him into a rough kiss. He wasted no time in smacking me and pushing me off of him.

"Ah ah ah, Chris," he said with a wave of his finger, "I told you that the next time your ass is mine. You'll have to wait until then."

I groaned in annoyance. Whatever, I would have to be patient. I began talking to Wesker about other ways we could avoid the whole Claire situation when there was a knock on my door. We both turned our attention to the door.

There was another knock. I walked to the door and opened it without even looking through the little eye piece. As soon as I had opened it, I wanted to slam it shut.

"Hey Chris!" Claire exclaimed as she threw her arms around my neck. I hesitantly hugged her back before letting go of her. She took a step back and smiled at me. She then picked up her suitcase and shoved pass me.

"I'll just put my stuff in the usual room, okay?" she shouted from the hall. She normally stayed in the guest room…which was now Wesker's room. I ran after her but I was too late; she had already entered the room.

"Oh Chris! You always manage to keep this room so tidy!" She said with a giggle as she put her stuff down. I was shocked. There was no sign of Wesker in that room. It was then that I realized that he hadn't been in the kitchen when Claire entered. Where was Wesker? I was beginning to panic. What if he had left?

"Claire, make yourself comfortable. I have to check up on something," I stated as I left Wesker's…the **guest** room and began my search for Wesker.

I found him asleep on my bed. He looked so peaceful and content. I snuck over to my nightstand and grabbed my camera. I turned the flash off and took a couple of pictures before putting the camera back down. Then I snuck over to Wesker's side and gently woke him up.

"What Chris?" he asked with a yawn, reminding me of a small child.

"Claire's here."

"I know that. That's why I moved all of my stuff into your room."

"Why my room?"

"Where else am I supposed to go?" My heart skipped a beat at that question. The way he said that almost made it sound like, "You're the only person I can rely on."

"You can stay in here," I said, "Or maybe we could tell Claire the truth?"

Wesker frowned out that question and then asked, "I thought you didn't want her to know the truth?"

"I don't. But she is my sister. She'll find out sooner or later. And it'll save you some trouble if she knows now." He began to chuckle and I tilted my head.

"Oh Chris," he said, "Even after all of these years and all we've been through, you're still trying to watch my back." I flushed at that statement and he leaned closer to me.

"It's those cute things you do that make me want to fuck you," he whispered in a rather seductive voice causing me to blush.

"Then do it," I said as I sat next to him on the bed. He stared at me for a moment like he was truly considering it. But then he shook his head and told me to be patient. I fucking hated waiting.

Claire had informed me that she had a date with Leon that night and that she wouldn't be back until three in the morning. I told her that it was no big deal and that she should have fun. So she left and I ran to my room to let Wesker out.

I wasn't expecting to open the door and have Wesker slam me into the wall and immediately start attacking my mouth with his. It was so hot.

He dragged me into the bedroom and slammed the door behind us. His hands made quick work of my clothing and it was as he was removing my pants that I realized that he was already naked. Oh this was so going to be worth the wait.

* * *

**A/N: **Muahaha! The start of another lemon! You can't get mad at me though because at least I updated. :D


	8. I Think That Went Rather Well

**Foxtrot**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Resident Evil and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Slash, Lemon, M/M, Violence, Language, Blood, Fluff, etc.

**Pairing(s):** Chris x Wesker & Wesker x Chris

**Spoilers: **If you haven't played Resident Evil 5, there are spoilers.

**A/N: **Well I figured that poor Mr. Redfield must be pretty sick of being the uke. So I decided to make a story chopped full of Chris/Wesker AND Wesker/Chris.

**Summary: **Wesker has always been known for his stoic features and cold personality, but when Chris gets to know him on a more personal level, things get a little heated up and Chris realizes that Wesker is actually very delicate.

* * *

_"It's those cute things you do that make me want to fuck you," he whispered in a rather seductive voice causing me to blush._

_"Then do it," I said as I sat next to him on the bed. He stared at me for a moment like he was truly considering it. But then he shook his head and told me to be patient. I fucking hated waiting._

_Claire had informed me that she had a date with Leon that night and that she wouldn't be back until three in the morning. I told her that it was no big deal and that she should have fun. So she left and I ran to my room to let Wesker out._

_I wasn't expecting to open the door and have Wesker slam me into the wall and immediately start attacking my mouth with his. It was so hot._

_He dragged me into the bedroom and slammed the door behind us. His hands made quick work of my clothing and it was as he was removing my pants that I realized that he was already naked. Oh this was so going to be worth the wait._

* * *

My clothes were practically ripped off my body as Wesker continued to attack my mouth. I gasped as my hard length was released from its confinements. Wesker's hands ran up my sides sending shivers down my spine. With his super-human strength, he tossed me onto the bed. He was being rough, I loved it.

His hands teased a nipple as his lips moved down to my collarbone where he began to bite and suck on my flesh. I arched and moaned at his touches. God, how was he so good at this? I gasped as he pushed two fingers into my entrance without any form of lubrication. It hurt like hell, but I didn't care.

"Wesker…Hurry up," I groaned as his free hand began to lethargically play with my errection. Those slow, lazy ministrations were unbelievable.

"All in due time, Chris," he chuckled. He removed his fingers and placed a kiss on my forehead before ramming into me. I screamed due to the agonizing pain. He pulled out a little and thrust back in.

"You're so _tight_," he growled into my ear as he continued his movements. Eventually he hit the sweet spot inside of me and I moaned in pure bliss. He smirked and angled himself so he would hit it again and again.

He trailed his tongue down my chest as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Every thrust was deeper and stronger than the one before. Our lips connected and our tongues fought for battle as we both began to pant and sweat.

"Wesker…"I moaned, when we parted for air. I was so near completion. I could feel heat coiling in my stomach and I almost came as Wesker grabbed my aching cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Albert!" I shouted as I jizzed, my cum decorating both of our chests.

"Mmm…_Chris_," he growled as he emptied his seed inside of me.

"CHRIS?" Claire's voice shouted from the doorway.

"Claire?" Wesker and I both turned our gazes toward my kid sister. Shit! I was hoping to bask in the afterglow of sex and maybe snuggle with Wesker. I was not expecting this.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh really? So Albert Wesker is NOT alive and you are NOT sleeping with him?" Claire looked pissed. I gave Wesker a look. He winked at me and I pouted.

"CHRIS! EXPLANATION NOW!" Claire demanded, crossing her arms as she glared at the two of us.

Wesker slowly removed himself from me, much to my dislike, and grabbed a blanket to cover us up. I gulped. I had no idea how to explain this. How was I supposed to tell my sister that I was in love with Wesker?

"Long story short: I survived and Chris found me in a hospital. Chris agreed to watch over me, so I moved in. We chatted and Chris practically raped me in the shower. So I decided to fuck your brother, which he was fine with," Wesker stated. Claire and I both looked at him. Claire looked pissed and disgusted. I looked amused.

"I didn't rape you."

"The definition of rape, Christopher, is 'any act of sexual intercourse that is forced upon a person'. I would qualify that stunt in the shower as rape."

"But you liked it."

"It was still forced," Wesker said. I pouted and he smirked.

We weren't able to enjoy the moment for very long though. A gunshot echoed through the room and Wesker screamed in pain. I turned to Claire again. She had a pistol in her hand and smoke was rising out of the barrel.

"Wesker!" I shouted as I moved to examine the gunshot wound. I turned my gaze to glare, looking a tad bit pissed.

"CLAIRE! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Chris maybe you've forgotten, but Wesker is the enemy!"

"You don't know him!"

"Chris! HE TRIED TO DESTROY THE PLANET!" Claire bellowed out. We continued shouting at one another until Claire walked up to me and punched me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked.

"Knocking some sense into you!" I didn't want to fight my kid sister, so I did my best to block her punches and shove her away from me.

Claire was about to punch me again, when a hand grabbed her wrist from behind. We both turned our gaze to see Leon standing behind her.

"Claire, that's enough," he said. Leon gave a quick glance to me and then shot a look at Wesker before staring at Claire.

"Leon! Wesker is alive and he was…well he was," Claire explained.

"I know Claire," he responded, "Wesker has been living with Chris for several months now."

"You knew?" Claire asked in disbelief as she freed her wrist and took a step away from Leon and I.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place," Leon explained, "Your brother should've been the one to tell you."

"Chris!" Claire shouted as she looked at me again. Her eyes showed how confused and hurt she was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked as if she was about to cry. I felt a tinge of guilt at the look on her face.

"I was afraid to, Claire. I thought you'd disown me as a brother or something. It was stupid, Claire, and I'm sorry." She began to cry and I moved forward to comfort her. She smacked my arms away and ran out of the apartment. Leon gave me a faint smile and I nodded as he ran after Claire. I sighed as I plopped down on the bed and turned to help Wesker, who was already healing.

"Well," Wesker said, "I think that went rather well."

* * *

**A/N:** Haha! Yeah so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I fixed it so it's more to their characters...Enjoy :D


End file.
